A Day in the Woods
by The Odd
Summary: Inuyasha is left alone with Miroku in Inuyasha'a Forest while Kagome, Shippou and Sango are in the village and Inuyasha gets an unexpected "itch" when he accidently falls into Miroku's lap...Shounen-Ai


A Day in the Woods  
  
~Note from Author: Wow! Look at that! It's my first fan fic ever! ^-^ *Squeals* And look again! It's Shounen-Ai!!! 9_9 Would ya look at that. OK, now the next time you look at it, read it. Have fun!~  
  
Inuyasha lay lazily on the branch of a large tree, waiting impatiently for Kagome, Shippou and Sango to come back from the village. With his leg dangling over the side of the branch and his arms folded beneath his head, he stared up into the green canopy with dull, bored yellow eyes. He heard movement from below; a small rustling sound. He knew instantly it was the monk, and he wondered why he ever agreed to stay back in Inuyasha's Forest with him. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had gone to the village while he stayed back. Why? He hadn't felt like going, really. He just wanted to get on their way and find the rest of the Shikon-no-Tama shards so that he could become a full-fledged demon.  
  
He was thrust from his thoughts when Miroku's voice called up to him from below.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you suppose Kagome and the others are doing at this moment? They've been gone for quite some time." Miroku stated.  
  
"How the hell should I know that?" Inuyasha asked. His temper had been flaring for the past few days, and he couldn't figure out why. He just felt so angry.almost as if he were frustrated. He figured it was because of Naraku and all of those damned jewel shards. "I'm not a mind-reader!" He yelled.  
  
Miroku was silent except for a quiet, wondering "Hmm."  
  
Inuyasha turned over and looked over the branch down at the monk, who was sitting on the grass just below him. "Look, if you're so worried about them, why don't you just go into the village and look for them?" He asked.  
  
Miroku looked up at the ill-tempered half demon and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I believe I'll do-" He suddenly stopped, his smile vanishing. "What was that?" The monk asked.  
  
Inuyasha had heard it, too: A loud, creaking sound. It was close, almost too close. He sat up and looked around as the creaking became louder.  
  
Suddenly, there was a snapping sound and the branch lurched downward. Inuyasha spun around to the trunk of the tree, to find to his horror that the branch he was resting upon was beginning to snap!  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha screamed as the branch lurched again and begin to sink lower, creaking as it went.  
  
Before he could make a move to jump off, the tree branch gave way with an ear-splitting crack and Inuyasha found himself plummeting to the ground-and falling in a heap right onto Miroku's lap!  
  
The branch had just barely missed them, falling to the ground only a few feet from where the two young men were. The two stayed there for a moment, motionlessly. Soon, Inuyasha began to move about. He moaned.  
  
"Oh, God.my head." He complained. "That hurt."  
  
"You're hurt?" Miroku asked defiantly. "You fell right on top of me!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over him as he stared at him. He couldn't quite explain it.it was as if he suddenly had a strange attraction to the dark-eyes monk. His eyes widened slightly and he lay there as if in a strange trance.  
  
Miroku, however, gave him a look. "Uh.Inuyasha?" he asked. "Would you mind getting off of me now?"  
  
That seemed to make Inuyasha snap back into reality. "Oh!" He said, jumping up quickly. "Sorry about that."  
  
Miroku looked up at him, confused. "Sorry?" He asked, and smiled. "That's not like you to apologize. I was thinking you were going to maybe blame it on me that the tree branch fell!" Inuyasha didn't respond. He was standing there, staring at him and thinking. What's wrong with me? He thought, Why did I feel like I just wanted to lay there on his lap forever?  
  
Suddenly, a horrible thought pushed itself into his mind. Maybe I'm...! But he quickly shook his head to rid himself of such a thought. No! His brain seemed to scream at him. I'm not gay! I never have been, and I never, ever will be! He looked back to the monk, who was just getting up. He watched as Miroku began to dust himself off. He had a fleeting thought of helping him, as he was the one who had fallen on him, but it passed quickly. He folded his arms, but still kept his bright eyes on the monk.  
  
Miroku continued to brush himself off, completely unaware that Inuyasha could not stop staring at him. As he finished, he began to look for his staff, and turned around, looking around the tree. He let out a small, surprised cry as he felt strong hands whip him around and push him against the trunk of the tree.  
  
He found himself staring face-to-face with Inuyasha, who had his claw-like hands on his shoulders. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Um." He said uncomfortably, "I-Inuyasha.?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what the hell he was doing. It was as if his body were working on it's own, with no help from his mind. He just couldn't help it.it had been too tempting. He suddenly began to strip Miroku of his clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, struggling to get the half demon's hands off of him, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Inuyasha forcefully placed one of his hands over Miroku's mouth, keeping him from speaking. "Shut up!" He growled, and released his grip, only to lean onto him, pressing his lips against the monks. As he pulled back, Miroku gave out a cry. "You.you're not going to.?" He asked, horrified.  
  
"You damn well better believe it!" Inuyasha answered with an evil smirk on his face, already knowing what Miroku's question was going to be. He continued to tear off the monk's dark robes, revealing his chest. Inuyasha gave a low chuckle and smiled evilly, bearing his small fangs. "You'd better stay off your feet for a while, Miroku," he said, "Because you're going to be reeeeally sore when I'm through with you!"  
  
In the village, as Kagome, accompanied by Sango and Shippou, walked down the dusty dirt road toward the forest, they heard a strange, long howl from the mouth of a victorious white-haired half demon. 


End file.
